


The Bewitched Marservant

by DracoWillHearAboutThis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Everyone kissing Merlin, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Some Humor, break ups, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis
Summary: When a visiting Queen puts Merlin under a love spell, things at Camelot escalate rather quickly.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 794





	The Bewitched Marservant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers! I've had this finished for a while now but didn't get around to editing and posting it. Now, I finally found the focus and energy, so here we go. This was supposed to be mainly crack, but I think it became too serious for it to be categorised like that because I can't write humour for my life. I hope you'll enjoy it, anyway. Here we go.

Merlin hadn't meant to do magic in front of the Queen of Anglia. He really hadn't. But then again, he never means to do magic in front of  _ anyone,  _ and then, Arthur manages to get himself into mortal peril and it still happens. 

The attack had been thwarted, but Merlin didn't like the way the Queen kept throwing glances at him. He knew that magic was condoned in Anglia, unlike Camelot, so he tried to convince himself that even if she  _ had _ seen, she wouldn't give him away in front of Arthur. She was merely curious. 

He didn't tell Gaius about the incident, knowing that he'd be scolded for his carelessness, and when nothing out of the ordinary happened the following day, he began to relax.

Then, on the third day, he woke up with his thoughts full of the beautiful Queen Adelaide,  _ Queen Adelaide, QUEEN ADELAIDE, - _

***

"MERLIN!" Arthur roared, stalking through the castle's corridors, fuming. " _ MERLIN! _ Where are you, you incompetent, lazy -"

That's how far he came before Guinevere came bursting out of the dining room, eyes wide and frightened. 

"Arthur!" she called, running to him, her surprisingly strong fingers fastening around his wrist. "Come! You have to see this!"

She then proceeded to drag him into the room, which happened to be occupied by the visiting Queen Adelaide, her servants, and kneeling to her feet was -

"MERLIN?!" Arthur yelled, incensed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Merlin, though, did not take note of his outburst. He didn't even flinch at his name being shouted. Rather, he continued to stare up at Queen Adelaide with a dreamy expression, while the Queen herself looked rather satisfied with the turn of events. 

"He's been like that all morning," Guinevere hissed at Arthur. "Something is wrong."

Arthur frowned and forced himself into some resemblance of composure. Then, he stepped up to the Anglian Queen, clearing his throat as he did.

"Adelaide," he greeted her, his voice strained. "May I ask the meaning of this?"

Adelaide turned her head to bestow Arthur with a pleasant smile and that, the fact that the Queen had turned her attention away from him, seemed to alert Merlin of Arthur's presence. 

"Arthur," Merlin grinned, cheerful and unconcerned. "Good morning. I'm resigning."

"Excuse me?!" Arthur snapped, incredulous. 

"My heart and mind belong only to my Queen," Merlin sighed, his gaze returning to Adelaide again. "I will serve no one else."

Arthur gaped. Merlin seemed to have already completely forgotten that he was standing there and Adelaide radiated smug contentment. 

For a moment, Arthur considered drawing his sword. He felt so betrayed that his eyes stung with it. Then, Guinevere's fingers laced through his, grounding him.

"Let's go," she muttered. "We need to talk."

Arthur was almost unaware of where she was leading him, but when they were back in his chambers, the door closed behind them, Guinevere rounded in on him, rousing him from his angry trance. 

"Arthur, I think he's enchanted!" Guinevere said urgently. 

Those words were enough to clear the hurt and anger from his head and focus his attention back on Guinevere. 

"Enchanted?" Arthur repeated, dread settling in his stomach instead. 

"Yes," she nodded. "The way he behaves… It reminds me of when you were that love spell wanting to marry the Lady Vivian!"

Arthur shuddered at the memory of fighting her father and all the embarrassing episodes that had been reported to him after. 

"It would make sense," Arthur said, very slowly. "Merlin is… loyal. He wouldn't do this to me."

Guinevere touched his arm gently in a comforting gesture. "Never," she ensured him. "He'd never betray you like that."

Arthur nodded, gulping down a steadying breath of air. "Obviously, it was Adelaide who enchanted him, then," Arthur frowned. "Though I'm unsure as to  _ why…  _ Merlin is but a servant, after all."

"He's  _ your _ servant," Guinevere pointed out. "She might be after your secrets. Or she might simply wish to insult your honour by taking him from right under your nose."

"Maybe," Arthur conceded, "but I can't accuse her directly of breaking Camelot's laws. If I do, she'll make it out to be a diplomatic incident."

Arthur was  _ tempted  _ to make this into a diplomatic incident, mind you - Merlin was surely worth it - but he'd been regent for no more than a year and it would look bad. Agravaine would have a fit and it might even be enough to wake his father from his vegetative state (which would be the only good outcome).

"We could wake you up from the spell when it happened to you," Guinevere reminded him. "Merlin alerted me and I… well, I kissed you."

Arthur remembered it vividly, the sensation of waking as if from a long dream to the feeling of Guinevere's lips against his. 

"Get Gaius," Arthur told her. "We'll need his advice on this."

Guinevere nodded and then she left the room in a haste.

Arthur paced the length of the room while she was gone, impatient. When the door opened once more a couple of minutes later, no knock, Arthur was sure she had returned, but it turned out to be Gwaine and Percival, bursting into the room with looks of concern on their faces. 

"Sire!" Gwaine called. "Merlin -"

"Yes, I know!" Arthur interrupted him. "We think he's under a love spell."

"Too right, he is!" Gwaine returned indignantly. " _ Our _ Merlin would never behave like that, not by his own will!"

"I agree," Arthur nodded, and Gwaine visibly relaxed. "Guinevere is just trying to get a hold of Gaius so we can confer on what to do."

"Good," Gwaine nodded, exchanging a look with Percival, who inclined his head in turn. "We'll stay. We want to help."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement and resumed his pacing. When Guinevere finally returned, it was with three people in tow instead of just Gaius: Elyan and Lancelot had followed them up, causing Arthur's bed chambers to become more crowded than he had probably ever seen them.

"Is it true, about Merlin?" Lancelot asked, sounding stricken. "He is under a spell?"

"We saw him," Gwaine supplied grimly. "He's completely out of it, mate! Just staring up at the Queen like some puppet!"

"What can we do?" Elyan asked, looking to Gaius for an answer. 

"Without knowing which love spell she used, it's hard to find out how to break it," Gaius said carefully. "There are hundreds of love spells, and if we get the wrong one and try to give Merlin the antidote, we might do real damage."

"But when Arthur was enchanted, kissing him broke the kiss!" Guinevere called, a little desperate now. 

"Yes," Gaius nodded. "That seems to work for most of them. If he is kissed by someone he truly loves, he will most probably awaken."

"Then let's do that!" Arthur threw up his hands. "Gaius, you are his guardian! You know him best! Who is he in love with?"

Gaius sighed, looking troubled now. "The only girl I ever heard him mention is dead, Sire."

Arthur stared at him in horror. "There's got to be _some_ _ one,"  _ he insisted. "Please, Gaius! Think!"

"There is no one," Gaius confirmed. "At least, no one that I know of. In fact, I only ever saw him being kissed once, and that was years ago, and I know for a fact that the lady in question harbours no further romantic feelings for him and vice versa."

"Who was it?" Arthur prodded, jumping onto the lead like a starved wolf onto its prey. "She might not have feelings for him, but Merlin might have been pining for her! It might be enough to wake him!"

"Sire," Gaius shook his head, looking appalled now. "I really don't think -"

"He's talking about me, Arthur," Guinevere interrupted him with a deep sigh. 

"Excuse me?!" Arthur called, gaping at her, incredulous. 

"It was before you and me - I mean - you remember when Merlin was poisoned because he drank from that cup for you?" she stammered. "I was so relieved when he woke up that I…" she trailed off, clearing her throat, cheeks pink.

"Well, can you really blame her?" Gwaine shrugged. "Merlin is one fine bloke."

Percival elbowed him, and he fell silent. Arthur frowned, processing this. Guinevere looked at him like she was waiting for a fit of jealousy, but right now, he had no time for that. If there was any chance Guinevere would be able to wake Merlin and bring him back to them…

"You'll have to kiss him," Arthur told her, nodding. 

Guinevere's mouth fell open. "What?!" she asked, voice high.

"You're the only chance we have," Arthur said urgently. "We have to try!"

"But Sire," Lancelot stepped forward, his expression one of deep distress. "Even if Gwen should be able to wake Merlin - which, I hope you'll allow me to say, I sincerely doubt - wouldn't it end up causing a lot more problems, seeing what you and Gwen are to each other?"

"We can deal with the logistics of that later!" Arthur rebuffed him impatiently. "Right now, we have to worry about waking Merlin, and if Guinevere is our best chance, we need to take it!"

Guinevere was looking at him like she'd never seen him before and Arthur didn't understand what the issue was. Didn't she  _ want _ to save Merlin?!

"Gwen," Elyan began. "You d-"

"It's okay," Guinevere interrupted him, her gaze turning away from Arthur's, her face grim now. "I'll do it. But we'll better think of a Plan B because I'm sure it won't work."

"I'll accompany you," Lancelot offered immediately, "in case Merlin becomes… agitated."

"Thank you," she said, sending him a soft smile before they took off, leaving the room to set out and find Merlin. 

The silence in the room was deafening upon their departure. Everyone stared at Arthur. He started pacing again, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"Gaius, go see if you can't find a remedy, after all," he ordered eventually.

"Yes, Sire," Gaius sighed and turned to leave as well. 

Arthur, meanwhile, turned his mind up, down and sideways trying to think of another person Merlin might be secretly in love with. But Gaius was right; Merlin never really talked about girls. 

Maybe it wasn't a girl, Arthur realised. Maybe it was a bloke. His childhood friend Will from Ealdor sprang immediately to mind but he, too, had passed on, and even if he hadn't, they couldn't reach him in time. 

Arthur fervently hoped it was no one in Ealdor. 

Maybe one of the knights, then? Merlin was very close to Lancelot and Gwaine, in ways Arthur had never quite been able to understand. Maybe one of these two would be able to do it if Guinevere failed. 

Guinevere and Lancelot returned but a few minutes later and there was a sour expression on Guinevere's face. 

"I told you it wouldn't work," she announced the moment the door had fallen shut behind them. "And Merlin was really none too pleased with my advances."

"We had to try," Arthur insisted, willing her to understand. "In fact, we need to keep trying." He turned to Gwaine, catching his eyes. "I want you to try next."

"Sire," Lancelot called, eyes wide. "I really don't think this is going to make any difference!"

"We need to  _ try _ !" Arthur returned, an edge to his voice. "We can't give up! I actually want you to try, as well!"

"Me?" Lancelot repeated, blinking rapidly. "Listen, I get that you want to try but Gwaine and I aren't Merlin's -"

"Save your breath, Lance," Gwaine sighed. "I don't mind snogging Merlin. I meant it when I said he's fit. Even if he'd never give me the time of day, mind you. But if it sets the Prince's mind at ease." He caught Arthur's gaze, his expression strangely serene. "But when we both come back without even having made a dent into the spell, as we all know it will be, you should probably consider searching him out yourself, because out of all the people in this room, the person most likely to wake him is obviously you."

Arthur blinked, gaping as Gwaine grabbed Lancelot's arm and pulled him along. The sound of the closing door resonated in the otherwise silent room. Arthur could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he couldn't meet them. An uncomfortable sensation was crawling through him and he quickly turned his back to all of them, staring unseeingly out of the window. 

He heard shuffling behind them, and then Percival suggested: "Why don't we give them a minute?"

Elyan muttered something, too low to make out for Arthur, and Guinevere replied in assent. A moment later, the door opened and closed behind them. 

The silence between him and Guinevere felt oppressive, so he eventually ended up apologising. "I'm sorry if I pushed you into anything you weren't ready to do," he said, not looking at her. "I was just worried about Merlin. I hope you understand."

"Of course I understand, Arthur," she said, tiredly. "I would have probably offered to give it a try eventually. We all might have. We care about him deeply. It's the fact that  _ you _ asked me to… I thought I meant more to you than that."

"That's not fair!" Arthur called, stung as he whirled around to face her. "It's  _ Merlin!" _

"I  _ know,"  _ she replied, clearly frustrated. "But I'm  _ me.  _ You shouldn't want me to go around kissing other people."

"You think I'm enjoying all of this?!" Arthur challenged. "Of course, I'm having a jolly time playing the prince card and ordering you all to go and molest my manservant -"

"Oh, so you're worried about _his_ virtue, I see," Guinevere snapped. "Just not about anyone else's."

"I never said that!" Arthur called. "I'm just trying to bring him back!"

"Then maybe Gwaine is right, you should go after him yourself!" she shouted. "Obviously, he's the only one you care about in this, anyway!"

Arthur opened his mouth to give an angry retort but at that moment, the door opened to reveal Lancelot. He was followed by Percival and Elyan, who were supporting a groggy Gwaine. 

"What happened?" Arthur asked, appalled. He stepped aside to indicate the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"We weren't able to wake Merlin," Lancelot answered as Percival lowered him into the armchair. "After Gwaine had kissed him, he became… a little violent. Knocked him into a wall."

"I don't know how it happened," Gwaine frowned. "Merlin isn't  _ that _ strong and I didn't see him move. Must have been the spell."

Lancelot's face twitched, but he didn't comment. 

"Okay," Arthur said, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Fine. Take him to Gaius. I'll take care of Merlin."

"Thank the fucking gods," Gwaine muttered, but groaned when Percival held out a hand to pull him to his feet again. "Give me a  _ minute,  _ will you?"

Arthur gulped, trying to calm his nerves. Something big was building inside of him, something he had felt the feelers of before - in moments when Merlin had saved his life or when he had recklessly promised to accompany him into battle, facing dragons with him where fully trained knights had backed down. He had always pushed the sensation down again, though, unwilling to engage - he'd had Guinevere and his father would never have approved, so what was the point? But now, Merlin's life was at stake and… Arthur couldn't imagine his life without Merlin in it. And more importantly, he didn't  _ want  _ to. Merlin was essential, like breathing, and he didn't know when that had happened but he wouldn't let another Queen take him away. Not if he had the power to stop it.

He could feel the others' eyes on him as he made his way to the door, but he carefully didn't meet any of their gazes - especially Guinevere's. 

"He's in the laundry room," Lancelot told him helpfully and Arthur nodded before he pushed the door open and made his way to kiss some sense into his manservant. He tried not to feel squirmy at the thought. Maybe, if he faced this with the same determination he faced every battle with, it would be alright. 

Merlin was indeed in the laundry room, working on one of the Queen's dresses, and when the door opened, he turned around to glare at him with a force that was unusual from Merlin. 

"Sire," he snapped. "If this is another attempt to molest me, I swear I will defend myself. I belong only to my Queen."

Arthur stared at him, at the familiar face that was lacking any trace of the affection he'd grown so used to whenever their eyes met. It hurt in a place so deep inside of Arthur that he knew, deep down, that Gwaine had been right - if anyone had a real shot at succeeding, it was him. 

"Merlin," he breathed, and something about the tone of his voice seemed to still Merlin in his stupor. He looked at Arthur oddly. Arthur took this as a good sign. "I'm sorry," he said, ignoring Merlin's warnings as he pushed on, too quick for Merlin, who seemed unprepared for his approach despite his words.

Merlin's lips were hard and unyielding, but Arthur didn't let that deter him. Anticipating a struggle, he folded his arms around the other man, effectively restricting his movement before deepening the kiss. 

Merlin let out a small noise of surprise and then, very tentatively, he began to respond, and Arthur felt it like a bolt of lightning through his body. Each and every one of his nerves was alert and attuned to where he was touching Merlin, the sensations washing over him as a wave, unstoppable and final. 

It was nothing like kissing Guinevere - lovely, exciting, beautiful Guinevere - this was so much  _ more  _ and Arthur couldn't even wrap his head around it to describe it. 

If he had to find a word, he'd say kissing Merlin felt like a revelation. 

When he finally broke away for air, he gazed down at Merlin, wide-eyed and his mind spinning - only to be met with brilliantly golden irises.

Arthur blinked. Considered. "I guess that explains the love spell," he muttered.

"What?" Merlin asked, seeming at a loss. His eyes turned blue again, and Arthur had to smile at how out of his depths he looked. 

"Still in love with the Queen?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Which Queen?" Merlin asked, scatterbrained. 

"Queen Adelaide of Anglia," Arthur snorted. "Who you've been declaring your passionate love for all day. It was quite dramatic."

At that, Merlin sobered up, his eyes widening. "I did  _ what now?!"  _ h e called. 

"You even resigned," Arthur informed him, making Merlin blanch despite the fact that Arthur's arms were still firmly around him. "You'll have to convince me to take you back."

"I don't -" Merlin stuttered, still looking distressed, and Arthur's expression softened. 

"You were under a love spell," he informed him. 

"You kissed me," Merlin muttered, meeting his eyes tentatively. "You refuse to hug me on normal days and now you kiss me?"

Arthur flushed, clearing his throat. "It was our only chance," he admitted. "The others couldn't do it."

"The others?" Merlin asked, his face falling. 

"Well, Lancelot, Gwaine, Guinevere…"

"You sent Gwen?!" Merlin asked, looking alarmed and crestfallen. 

"Why is everyone hung up on that fact?" Arthur grumbled. "It was to save  _ you _ ." And Arthur thought, really, that should have been explanation enough. 

Merlin stared at him for a long moment and then he looked down, frowning. "I'm sorry I caused such inconvenience," Merlin murmured, and he tried to shrug Arthur's arms off, and  _ no _ , that just wouldn't do.

"What?" Arthur asked, looking at him like he'd grown a second head and only holding on tighter. " _ No,  _ don't you get it?! I wasn't going to let her take you, you moron! It didn't matter to me if I had to send the whole of Camelot to molest you -"

"But why?" Merlin asked, looking at him in incomprehension.

"Because I can't lose you!" Arthur yelled. "I thought that was obvious!" Merlin blinked and then he flushed, the colour dark on his pale skin. "You're impossible," Arthur ranted. "You're loud and insolent and clumsy and now I apparently have these  _ feelings _ for you, which I'm going to have to deal with. Oh, and it appears you're a sorcerer, too, which means I'll have to hide your magic arse until I find a way to change the law when I'm king. So, really, you're causing nothing but trouble for me!"

Merlin gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing again, like a fish out of the water. Then, he burst out: "You know about my magic?!"

"The golden eyes were a give-away," Arthur rolled his eyes. "You  _ could  _ have told me. I'd have appreciated the honesty. But nevermind that now."

"But… you're not angry?" Merlin muttered, and Arthur realised there were tears in his eyes. "I thought you were going to have me burned at the stake."

"I hate the stench," Arthur countered, but he drew Merlin closer to soften the quip, pressing his lips to Merlin's temple. "I'd  _ never, _ " he told him, with conviction. "I'd never see you harmed."

Merlin let out a sob and leaned against Arthur, accepting his comfort. 

***

When they returned to Arthur's chambers, nothing and yet everything between them had been resolved. Arthur knew he'd have to speak to Guinevere. They had been  _ something  _ for a long time, first unspoken and then not so much so ever since they had seized the Citadel back from Morgana's grasp. Now, that kiss with Merlin changed  _ everything,  _ though, and as dreadful as he felt about it, he hoped she'd understand that, on some level, it had been a decision beyond his power. 

He pushed the door to his chambers open, stomach tied into knots, and froze when he took in the picture in front of him: Lancelot and Guinevere were standing very close, and her hand was on his arm as their gazes were locked in a soft, intimate exchange that had Arthur raise his eyebrows.  _ Well,  _ he amended,  _ maybe this was going to be mutually beneficial, after all.  _

The two of them jumped apart as soon as they took note of Arthur's arrival, flushing deeply and looking uncomfortable. 

"Sire," Lancelot said. Then, when his eyes fell upon Merlin, they widened. "Merlin!" he gasped. "You're back?! So it worked - ?"

Now, it was Merlin's turn to flush. He caught Arthur's eyes and his skin, too, felt uncomfortably warm. 

"Yes," he muttered, clearing his throat. "About that. I think we need to talk."

***

**Three Months Later**

"Do I have to accept that invitation by King Bayard next month?" Arthur whinged as he let Merlin dress him. "I don't want to travel all the way to Mercia."

"You can't turn him down," Merlin scolded him fondly. "Relations between Camelot and Mercia are too fragile for that."

"I know," Arthur sighed. "But I  _ really  _ don't want to go!"

Merlin snickered and continued dressing him. "On the positive side," Merlin continued. "When you return to Camelot, we're invited to a wedding."

"A wedding?" Arthur repeated, quite unenthusiastic. "I don't have to travel again, do I?"

"No, they're marrying in Camelot," Merlin smiled. 

"Fine, then," Arthur agreed, long-suffering. "Which Lord managed to snatch themselves an unsuspecting woman this time, then?"

" _ We  _ wouldn't be invited, in that case," Merlin rolled his eyes. " _ You'd  _ be, and I'd drag along serving you."

"Oh," Arthur blinked, perking up now. "Then who is getting married that will invite both of us?"

Merlin smiled up at him, both happiness and a bit of trepidation in his expression. "Gwen and Lance," he answered. 

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Well, they're surely not wasting any time," Arthur commented.

"Can you blame them?" Merlin shrugged. "They're over the moon, and Lance really has waited long enough, just watching Gwen from afar. And Gwen…" he frowned, as if unsure whether to continue, but when Arthur just raised an eyebrow he pressed on, ever so candidly: "Well, you kept her waiting for a long time, right? I suppose it's nice for her to be in love with someone who doesn't have any reservations, for a change."

"Well, thanks ever so much, Merlin," Arthur returned drily, but he wasn't really stung by the words. It was hard to begrudge Guinevere her happiness, especially when he was so blissfully happy himself. His eyes travelled down to Merlin's naked legs, his groin hidden underneath the long fabric of the tunic he'd haphazardly thrown over - it was Arthur's - and his fingers itched to reach for him again. "Though, mind you," Arthur muttered finally. "I can relate to the first reason you mentioned."

Merlin blinked and then grinned, his fingers lingering on the base of Arthur's nape, making him shiver. 

"Can you now?" he murmured, and Arthur couldn't resist leaning in to connect their lips in a soft kiss. Merlin smiled into it.

"I'm going to have to make you wait a bit longer, I'm afraid," Arthur whispered as he pulled away enough to look at him. "But one day, I will be king, and then, I can work on changing Camelot. I can fulfil our destiny, revoke the ban of magic and unite Albion. And I want you at my side through all of it, and not just as my protector." He sent him a sloppy grin. "I think a crown would suit you quite well." When Merlin just looked horrified at the idea, he laughed. 

"It's not going to be easy," Merlin reminded him, a bit more sombre now.

"I know," Arthur shrugged. "But that won't keep me from trying. And you know how annoying I can be when I want something, Merlin."

Merlin smiled at that, and Arthur just had to kiss him again because, honestly, there was nothing more alluring than when Merlin smiled like that. 


End file.
